


Sweet Dreams, Sweet Lips

by OtherThingsInHead



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Gay Sex, Language, M/M, NSFW Art, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:22:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23414503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtherThingsInHead/pseuds/OtherThingsInHead
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV) & Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader
Kudos: 79





	Sweet Dreams, Sweet Lips

You jolt awake and gasp.

Your eyes are widened with shock but you are unable to see. Your entire body is shaking and your skin is damp, covered in cold sweat. You blink but the darkness is permanent and you're not convinced that you're not dreaming anymore. Not, until you hear a grunt and rustling from beside your bed.

"Who's there," you yell, your heart is in your throat and your head is still foggy with your nightmares.

"Just me." The familiar voice comes ragged and dark but it feels like music to your ears. "I heard screaming." 

You sigh and feel all the tension draining from your muscles. "Mando? I... I'm sorry I woke you up."

"You don't have to apologise," he sits beside you. Your heart is still racing but for an entirely different reason. "Nightmares again?" 

You wince at the mention of your dream. It's getting worse from night to night. You wake up crying and sweating, trembling with fear. 

Your shoulders hunch, a small frown plasters on your face and you nod weakly, hoping Mando won't pry any further.

"How's your hand?" 

"Huh?"

"Your hand."

You blink slowly, trying to figure out why the hell would be anything wrong with your hand when you feel gloved fingers cradling it carefully. In an instant you notice the throbbing pain in your knuckles.

"Could have been worse," he diagnoses, "the beskar could have break your bones." 

"Um... beskar?"

"Yeah. I didn't expect a punch in the face when I tried to calm you down." 

"A... punch?!" Your brows shot up. Did he just say he got your fist in his face? "I-I'm sorry, Mando. I didn't—"

"I know. You don't have to apologise."

His hands are still holding yours and now you are highly aware of the intimacy of the situation. An unexpected jolt of desire runs through your body.

"I should go now." He lets go of your hand and moves to stand up but it seems to you there's a slight hesitation in his movements. Your next words are out before you could stop them. 

"Could you stay with me?" Your voice is hoarse, you have to clear your throat before you continue. "I mean... I don't think I can sleep alone aft—" 

"Are you sure?"

Not trusting your voice, instead of stuttering a simple "yes" you just shift your weight to the opposite side of the bed and roll up the blanket as an invitation.

"You sure you want that?" He asks again, waiting for the answer. It's not like he can't see your nonverbal invitation. The room is still pitch black but you know he can see you through his visor. It's just not enough for him. He wants you to say it out loud, he needs to be sure you know what it means if he stays.

Your playful banters often evolve into heated flirting. Sometimes a hand lingers longer on a thigh than it's necessary. They're all harmless teasing but laying beside each other in the dark – it's dangerous. If you don't want to get burn, you shouldn't play with fire.

You've been keeping the tension at a simmer but are you ready to let it explode?

"Y/N?" There's an impatient edge in his voice that sends a chilly shiver across your skin. "Yes," your answer is barely more than a whisper, "I want you to stay."

He lets out the breath he's been holding and after getting rid of the heaviest parts of his armour he wastes no time laying beside you. 

There's not a single spot your bodies connect, though you feel your skin warmed up and prickle with anticipation. The room falls quiet, so quiet you can hear him breathing. 

"Sleep." 

"Hm?"

"Sleep, Y/N. I'll keep you safe." 

Oh yes, the nightmares! You almost forgot the real reason he is in your bed. He's watching out for you, making sure, your demons get drowned before they could catch you in your sleep. Meanwhile, you're laying on your back, stiff as a piece of log, blinking into the darkness like a frightened deer.

"Yeah, I-I'm trying."

"With your eyes open?" 

Your nervous laugh echoes in the room then everything falls silent. You feel the pressure of his fingers on your palm, slowly gliding above your wrist and you wonder if he can feel your pulse racing under the thick material of his gloves.

You can feel he's watching you. He's watching you and there's no fucking way he can't see your excitement growing hard and thick under the thin blanket.

"You're gorgeous when you're smiling," he whispers softly. "I've never seen lips look sweeter than yours."

Just like that he makes your breath hitch in your throat. "Yeah? Maybe I should smile more often then." 

You're grinning from ear to ear, despite that every inch of your body is aching with a slow burn.

"Not a good idea."

"Oh. Why's that?" 

You hear him heaving in a long breath, bracing himself. "Because," he exhales loudly, "it's already hard enough not to fuck that pretty mouth."

Your pretty mouth falls open.

"Is... Is there any particular reason you don't?" His touch inching towards your bicep, your shoulder and halts to an abrupt stop at your collarbone.

"I don't what?"

"Don't," you swallow dry, "fuck— fuck my mouth?" Your heart is about to pound out of your chest and every muscle in your body is clenched tight. Maker knows how many times you've imagined the feeling of the Mandalorian's dick pulsing deep in your throat!

He's stiff. You reach for the hand that is still lingering on your collarbone and lead his forefinger to your mouth, giving to the soft leather a long lick before guiding it deeper into your mouth. 

Your name comes out low and breathy through the modulator, a burst of courage rattles through you. Propping up to your elbow you swing your leg over his body and come seated in his lap – where he's already hard and ready for you.

You grind yourself back and forth against his bulge, earning a hiss of pleasure in response. His fingers dig deep into the flesh on your hips and guide your movements with eagerness. "How... How much can you see?" 

Your stomach drops at the question. You shake your head slowly. "Nothing."

"Good. Take off your shirt." At his demand you feel a warm, pleasant sensation pool into the pit of your stomach. You take hold on the hem of your shirt and with one fluid motion you whip it off.

It'd be hard to miss the effect you have on him. His cock twitches beneath you, his panting is loud and controlled. 

"So—ah! So fucking gorgeous." His body squirms and the next thing you feel is a hot, ungloved palm against your abs. You gasp. "Is this okay?" 

You nod and hold your breath as Mando's hands begin to wander all over your body, leaving a trail of tingling sensation in their wake. Your hands drop into his lap and you press a palm against his growing erection. "I've been dreaming about this for so long," you pant, enthusiastically rubbing him through his pants. "Let me taste you, Mando. I want to feel you in my mouth."

A long, erotic growl fills your ears. Two fumbling hands hurrying to undone the belt around his waist and finally he wiggles himself free. 

You wrap your hands around a gorgeous dick, hot and hard and twitching with need. You give it a few languid stroke and enjoy the reactions you summon with your touch. 

You only hesitate for a moment as you consider, then you lower your body and crawl backwards until your mouth levels with his erection and without warning, you lick a hot, wet and very, very, very slow trail along his length. Mando's moan is sweet and sends thousands of butterflies into your stomach. You take him into your mouth, your tongue rolls with the bobbing of your head and stifled sounds of hot pleasure fill the room.

"Wait... you have to st— Ah! Stop!" You let his cock fall from your mouth. "I won't come into your mouth. Not now." He sits up straight, takes your chin between the crook of his forefinger and his thumb and tilts your head back. He leans so close, you can feel the cold aura of his helmet radiating to your face. "Get on your stomach, sweet lips. Naked." 

You do as he told you, trying to regain control over your shaking body so you can complete the task as fast as it's possible.

Once you get comfortable, Mando straddles your thighs. His hot, hardened member sits casually in the split of your naked cheeks, his palms brush along your spine while he's mumbling soft curses under his breath.

He bends over you, his words are a tantalizing whisper to your ears. "I want to fuck you, Y/N. I want to stretch your pretty ass around my dick and fuck you until you're shaking with pleasure." 

A wash of fresh heat floods you, your voice is weak but full of lust. "Fuck, yes! Please, I want that too."

Mando lets out another long, sexy growl. "Get your ass in the air."

You take a long, shuddering breath and prop up to your knees and elbows. You hear him murmur sweet compliments under his nose and feel a surprisingly slick touch stroking you slowly between the softness of your cheeks.

"Do you always keep lubricant in your pocket, Mando," you ask through clenched jaw, overwhelmed with the sensation of his fingers running up and down over your asshole. "Only since I met you," he breaths with a plain sincerity.

His touch is cautious and gentle. He massages a finger into you, plunging it in and out in a tamed rhythm while his other hand is alternately caressing your balls and dick. Soon, a second finger joins the first and then another. 

"Mando, I... I think I ca—aah! Please, just fuck me already." At your last words he breaks. An electric shudder bolts through his bones, his self-control vanishes and now he wants you more than ever. 

He lines up with your opening and with a careful thrust he's slipping inside you. You cry out in pleasure and clench your fists into the sheets. Mando's cock feels divine as it's moving in and out of you slowly, tenderly while his hand works magic on your pulsing dick, pushing you further to the edge.

Before you could completely give in to the feeling of your approaching climax, he pulls away.

"I don't want it to end," he pants, "you... you feel too damn good."

You let out a fustrated huff and roll to your back. "The end is kind of the purpose for all of this, you know." 

An amused snort, then the most adorable giggling fills your senses. "How am I supposed to...," he grabs your legs and spreads them open, "...control myself around you...," his erection is pressed against your hole, "...when you're so irresistibly cute?" He pushes himself into you. His hands gripping your hips as he's plunging himself into you, your body jerks with his thrusts.

Two slick hands wrap around your throbbing cock, moving up and down from the base to the tip, sending you into a spiraling pleasure, you've never felt before.

"Fuck, I'm... I'm so close!" Your breaths come out in short gasps as he takes you higher and higher until you can do nothing but moan his name.

You come hard and long, shooting hot cum all over your belly with every contraction of your pulsing dick. He follows you close, pulling out of you and pumping his hot release on top of yours. 

You can only imagine the picture of Mando's cum mingled with yours on your skin but it's more than enough to widen the smile on your face.

"I want to kiss you so bad right now." 

A glint of hope flickers in your eyes but it perishes with a shudder. The Mandalorian feels a pang of guilt in his chest. "But you won't." 

"I'm sorry."

"You don't owe me apologies," you say, trying to wiggle yourself into a more decent position without smearing anything into the sheets, "unless you're thinking about leaving me in the dark to deal with this mess alone."

"I told you I'll keep you safe and I'm intended to fulfill that promise." 

Mando wipes you clean and settles beside you. You snuggle up to him and relax, breathing in the heady scent of the man behind the metal.

"You feel okay?" he asks, gently caressing your butt under the blanket.

"Mm..." you murmur sleepily, "more than okay." You feel amazing, you feel giddy and happy and most importantly, you feel safe.

You fall into a comfortable silence but before you drift off you tilt your head and press your mouth against the helmet, leaving a smudgy kiss on the middle of it and a melted, fluttering heart under your palm. "Good night, Mando."

"Sweet dreams, sweet lips."


End file.
